


[VID] The Master and the Bad Horse Reprise

by JetpackMonkey



Series: The Dr. Who-rrible Project [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Horse is disappointed in The Master. Very disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Master and the Bad Horse Reprise

**Length:** 0:22  
 **Song:** Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog - Bad Horse Chorus (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to see how quickly I could do it. My goal was a half-hour, but it ended up taking twice that (mostly because of the intro).


End file.
